


Very Tipsy, Slightly In Love

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Concerts, M/M, One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe the boys had gotten a little tipsy before they went onstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Tipsy, Slightly In Love

Okay, so _maybe_ the boys had gotten a little tipsy before they went onstage. But that doesn’t matter. They were having a good time, and the fans really seemed to love them that night.

 

Frank, just thrashing around the stage, hitting _every fucking note_ on his electric guitar perfectly, as Gerard sang with a passion it seemed he hadn’t used in quite some time. Mikey, plucking away at his bass almost as if it wasn’t capable of breaking. Bob was smashing his drums like his life depended on it. And Ray- well, he was the sane one here- hadn’t had a drop of alcohol, and was still smiling like an idiot. You could call him the babysitter of the other four.

 

The show was pure gold, and the entire band was sure that _at least_ half the fans knew something was up. Especially when _Destroya_ was sang, and Gerard fucking _strutted_ towards Frank, and started moaning in his ear, grinding his crotch against the shorter mans leg. 

 

Frank felt as if he were the luckiest man alive, when he had that white guitar to cover his growing bulge. Gerard kept going, though, moaning, and missing a couple words, as he filled them with more sexual sounds, and the audience didn’t even care. It was _Gerard Way moaning._ Obviously they didn’t care if a couple of words were not sang. Most of the fans probably didn’t even realize.

 

Frank, on the other hand, well; he fucking realized.

 

He willed Gerard to stop, or else he was going to start messing up chords here and there, and _damn,_ he was supposed to be doing backup vocals that he had forgotten about. _Fuck off, Gerard._

 

But, the red head still wouldn’t let up with those fucking _hips_ of his; swaying, swinging, and just— just fucking _moving._ It didn’t even matter what they were doing, they were just there, _against Franks thigh_ , and if that wasn’t enough to get him all riled up, then he had no idea what would do the trick.

 

At one point during the show, Gerard had just gone _wild,_ rushing towards Frank, and grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling him forward, and kissing him. Frank froze for a millisecond, before responding, actually _dropping his guitar_ to put an arm around Gerard, leaning his mouth closer to get more of him, but the older man pushed him away, as he began to sing the next line.

 

The crowd was going _nuts_ , and so was Frank, for that matter.

 

Frank tried to blame it on the alcohol, but he knew Gerard didn’t drink that much. Maybe he was just an easy drunk? Yes, Frank would go with that.

 

But, when the show ended, and the band went off the stage, into the back room, Frank couldn’t help the words that spilled.

 

“What the fuck was _that_?”

 

Gerard looked at him, blinked a few times, then rolled his eyes. “It was just something to get the audience going. Calm down,”

 

He played it off so simply. It was insane.

 

“Well, it got _me_ going as well,” Frank muttered, just loud enough to catch Gerards ear.

 

“Yeah, I could tell by the way you were covering your crotch the whole time,” Gerard said. “Less swinging, like you always do,” he made motions with his hands, in the form of a guitar, bringing them up, strumming. “Y’know?”

 

And the only reply Frank could think of was, “shut up”, before turning away, and walking to the shower room.

 

It was rare that they ever had showers after shows. This venue was _huge,_ though, and it had about everything the band could ask for.

 

Gerard rolled his eyes dramatically, stomping his foot against the dirty floor, drilling his eyes into the back of Franks head. He sighed, and had no other choice but to follow the inked figure. “Frank,”

 

“What.”

 

“Come on, I was just— I wasn’t even in the right mindset, okay? I’m still not. The crowd loved it, and that’s all that matters.” Gerard said, as Frank made his way into the shower cubicle. Gerard followed, leaning against the frame.

 

Frank turned around, and gave him a look that read something along the lines of _‘what the fuck, I’m about to do something that’s kind of private you fuckface.’_

 

Gerard just stayed put.

 

“Close the door, Gerard,” Frank said, annoyance _clearly_ evident in his voice. Gerard stepped in the shower, and shut the fat door behind him. 

 

Frank looked at him- kind of like he was stupid- and Gerard made an _‘o’_ face, because Frank wanted him on the _other_ side of the door.

 

Frank rolled his eyes, and turned around, taking off his sweat-soaked shirt, before hanging it on the rack. Gerards eyes widened, and Frank looked over his shoulder. “Why are you not gone?”

 

Gerard blinked a couple times. “Oh, yeah, I can just, like, go,” he said, but his feet wouldn’t move. Really, they just stayed on the tiled floor, like they were fucking super-glued there. His eyes left Franks, and scanned his back. He couldn’t control it.

 

Frank rolled his eyes once again- fuck, he was not in the mood for anything right now- and said “you want to watch me shower, be my fucking guest.”

 

Next thing Gerard knew, Franks pants were off, and he didn’t even hesitate before removing his boxers as well. Gerard was standing _right fucking there_ and Frank could honestly care less.

 

Frank hung up his clothes, and bent over, messing with the shower knob to find a proper temperature, and _damn._ If Gerard wasn’t under the influence of alcohol, he wouldn’t have stepped forward, and ran his hand over Franks inked hip.

 

Frank nearly yelped as he pulled the tab up, hot water streaming down, and onto both of them. Gerards clothes were getting drenched, but fuck, he didn’t care. He thought he just got himself into one hell of a pickle, though.

 

Frank moved a hand to his hip, looking down at it, and then back up to the red head. He looked a little confused. “Gera-”

 

Before Frank could get the name out, his back was being pushed against the white tiled wall; cold, and wet, nearly slipping if he didn’t have Gerards hand on his shoulder to keep him up.

 

And, yeah. If Gerard didn’t consume four beers, and a few shots of tequila before the show, he definitely wouldn’t have done that.

 

And he definitely wouldn’t have crashed his lips to Franks as hard as he possibly could, feeling the outline of his teeth through his upper lip.

  
Sure, they’ve kissed a couple times- that day actually- but it was all on camera. All for the shows, for the fans. This time, it was for them.

 

Frank kissed back, hands flinging to grip Gerards back, fumbling and moaning into the kiss, because Gerard was _pressed flush against him,_ and he felt his fucking dick through his damp jeans. 

 

Gerards shaky hands went down to remove them, tugging them down, and throwing them somewhere in the tiny cubicle. He tugged his shirt off- it getting stuck a little- and threw it to the ground as well, before coming right back to Frank.

 

Gerard dipped his head down, sucking harshly on Franks neck, and _fuck,_ Frank was gone now. He tilted his head back, one hand scrambling up to tangle in Gerards hair. He pushed down, trying to get him closer, to suck harder, as his hips rutted desperately.

 

Frank gasped, as Gerard bit down on the flesh. He had no idea what he was doing to Frank.

 

Gerard pulled away to Franks displeasure, but moved his hands to grip Franks thighs. “Up,” and not a word was said after that.

 

Frank jumped up, wrapping his legs around Gerards slim hips, hooking his feet together at his lower back.

 

Frank rested his head against the wall, and watched as Gerard positioned himself. _‘God,’_ he thought, breathing heavily. _‘This is actually happening.’_

 

Gerard pressed his forehead to Franks, kissing him, before he slammed in. Frank yelled, but it was short-lived, as Gerard kissed harder, Frank whimpering lightly into it.

 

Gerard started moving, letting out small moans, which were captured by Franks mouth. Frank felt a little discomfort, but he knew it was the good kind. He didn’t want the moment to end.

 

Gerard was thrusting into Frank hard and fast, grunting at times, grip tight on his hips. Frank was releasing small sounds, clenching around the older man, making him moan- the sound was enough to get Frank off, if he was completely honest.

 

It got so fucking _good_ when Gerard switched his angle, literally _pounding_ into Franks prostate, knowing that was the sweet spot. The shorter male cried out, trying to push down on Gerard, moans tumbling out here and there, sounding almost like begs.

 

“Oh my _god,_ Gerard, gonna-right _there_ , yeah, _yeah_ ,” Frank moaned out, voice shaky as his fingernails scratched at Gerards back, leaving red trails in their path.

 

Gerard moved a hand to jerk Frank off; one stroke, two, and then Frank was coming all over his stomach and Gerards hand. “ _Ah!_ ”

 

Gerard took a few more thrusts, and then he too was done for, moaning out Franks name as he came. Frank was still moaning from the touch, his body limp and sensitive. “Gee, _Gerard,_ ”

 

Gerard nodded, pushing his forehead to Franks. He wrapped an arm around his waist, before pulling out. He set Frank down, and kissed him hard against the tiled wall.

 

Frank kissed back passionately, melting into the other mans lips.

 

‘I think I’m in love,’ ran through both of their minds, before they let the thought drift away. Now, they had to clean up, sharing deep kisses while doing so.

 


End file.
